


【ME】自投罗网（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: Facebook CEO Mark / 大学生创业App的CFO 花大马小花，年龄差。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【ME】自投罗网（完）

【1】  
“先生，你也去硅谷吗？”马克听见身边的人问。  
他放在笔记本上的手指停下来，回过头，是坐在身边的小青年提出了问题。  
“是的。”马克回答。  
尽管这个回答并不准确，因为他不是“去”而是“回”，但他没必要对一个陌生人解释。  
马克下午结束了一场在摩根的重要会面就赶到机场了，他身上还穿着会面时的衬衫和西装裤，脱下的外套搭在座位旁。  
这样一身装扮，妥妥的华尔街标配，难免被身边的人误解。

今天纽约天气很糟糕，傍晚的一场雷暴让机场拒绝了马克私人飞机的起飞申请，暴君不得不买了今晚唯一一趟从纽约到旧金山的航班——还是延误了将近5小时，10点多才出发的航班。  
头等舱的贵客鲜少会选择天气这么糟糕的夜晚出行，更何况这是一趟长时间延误的飞机，因此八个位置只有六个被售出，其中五个属于马克和他的助理以及三个保镖。  
另一个位置则属于这唯一的陌生乘客——一个约莫20岁的小青年。

这个小青年一上飞机，马克就注意到他了。  
倒不是说他的行为有多突兀，相反，他比马克所遇到过的大部分乘客都要礼貌，只是因为很少有人湿漉漉地登机——还是头等舱，马克不由得便多看了他一眼。  
是个英俊的男孩儿。  
高挑优雅的身形和一张令人一看难忘的脸，焦糖色的眼眸湿漉漉的，饱满的唇让他看上去甜极了，即使淋了雨的狼狈，他的甜蜜气息如同蛋糕上的奶油，似乎也没有融化的意思。  
空乘请他脱下风衣，然后把毛巾递过来让他擦干头发。  
马克一直盯着他看，那个高挑的男孩心有灵犀般地在和空乘的谈话间隙回过头，正对上马克的眼神，先是愣了愣，然后就像森林里的鹿见到猎人一样，飞快地回避了马克的视线。  
随后，这个意外的小乘客按照手上机票的座位号走向马克，准备坐到他身边。  
几个壮硕的保镖立刻想要站起来制止，马克不动声色地摆了摆手，示意没关系。

爱德华多没有发现自己的出现招惹了头等舱其他客人的注意力，也完全没有意识到自己坐在谁旁边，他只是揉了揉因为淋雨而有点发酸的鼻子，然后打了个喷嚏。  
接着，他又打了一个喷嚏。  
之后是第三个。  
“我觉得你需要一条毛毯保暖。”马克不得不开口，他不希望听着身边的人一个接一个地打喷嚏度过这3小时的航程。  
“哦……哦，抱歉！”头等舱唯一的不速之客为自己的失礼羞愧不已，“我打扰你了吗，先生？”  
“没有。”马克说。  
“请给我一条毛毯，谢谢。”爱德华多接受了马克的建议，乖乖向空乘请求。  
他的嗓音带着一点微妙的软糯，十分悦耳，这对于一个男孩子而言太过柔软了。  
马克接触的人很多，但几乎没碰到过这个年纪能如此有礼又柔软的男孩子。  
二十出头的男孩大部分都很惹人讨厌，他们把粗鲁和不修边幅当成男子气概，连说话都刻意粗声粗气。  
当然，马克那会儿也不能免俗，特别是20岁的时候，他刚刚创立Facebook，锋头一时无二，简直狂妄到了目中无人的地步，跟Sean沆瀣一气，穿着睡衣就敢去挑衅红杉资本，当之无愧硅谷近十年里最臭名昭著的两个自大狂。

空乘很快送来一条薄毯，爱德华多裹上它，回头对马克笑了笑：“你说得对，这样感觉好多了。”  
马克耸了耸肩。  
“请再给我一杯威士忌，谢谢。”爱德华多又要求道。  
“先生，您的威士忌要怎么喝？”空乘问，“需要加冰块或是什么吗？”  
“都不需要，”爱德华多说，“纯饮就好。”  
“好的，先生。”  
马克看了他一眼，爱德华多脸上露出一个小小的腼腆笑容解释：“喝点酒能让身体暖和一点，我有些怕冷。”  
马克对此没有作答，又把视线移回笔记本电脑。  
空乘很快就把爱德华多要的威士忌拿来了，爱德华多接过，像是渴极了一样很快喝光了。

天气不太稳定，飞机飞了将近半小时才平稳，  
马克用视线余光扫了他几眼，这个小青年喝了酒后裹着小毯子安安静静地坐着发呆。  
没过多久，爱德华多再次请空乘给他一杯威士忌，依然是不加冰的纯饮。  
又过了半小时，第三杯也喝完了——好家伙，这小子是把头等舱当成酒吧了吗？

“你年满21了吗？”当酒杯再次空了的时候，马克终于忍不住怀疑地问。  
别误会，他不是什么道德卫士，他只是不想身边出现一个酒鬼。  
三杯威士忌足够让马克公司里的猴子们群魔乱舞了。马克整个下午都在跟华尔街那些bitch扯皮，现在只希望身边的人可以安安静静地度过这三小时。  
“还差一年。”爱德华多对他眨了眨眼，非常诚实。  
他看了一眼头等舱其他的客人——也就是马克的保镖们——他们或者在看杂志或者在打瞌睡，然后小声对马克说，“但我是巴西人，巴西十八岁就能喝了，你别告诉别人。”  
好极了，马克看着他微微泛红的脸和不加防备的像小鹿斑比的眼睛心想，他醉了。

正如马克所料，这个小青年自从微醺之后，就开始不甘于只是安静地坐在座位上。  
介于马克先出声，爱德华多试图跟他聊天打发时间，一点都不在意马克回答时眼睛还盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕。  
“你也是去硅谷外勤吗？”  
“不，我在硅谷工作。”马克敷衍道。  
他有点后悔刚刚主动开口说了第一句话，现在他收获了一个话唠小酒鬼在一旁叨叨逼逼。  
喝醉的小青年话意外地多，哪怕马克每次都很冷淡地回答一个单音节，也不能阻止他在酒精作用下高昂的谈话兴致。  
“哦，抱歉，”爱德华多有点吃惊，“你看上可一点都不‘硅谷’。”  
“怎么？”马克抬头，这还是第一次有人认为他不够“硅谷”。  
马克·扎克伯格不够“硅谷”？这可真新鲜。  
很快，马克想到，应该是他这一身昂贵的衬衫和西服的缘故。  
“我以为，”爱德华多比划了一下，“T恤、polo衫、格子衬衫、牛仔裤、运动裤才是硅谷的标配。”  
“肖恩·帕克就常年阿玛尼西装。”马克说。  
“但他看上去很摇滚。”爱德华多说，“领口最上面的三颗纽扣从来都不会扣上。”  
“你认识那家伙？”马克问，他这才仔细端详了一下爱德华多，肖恩什么时候口味变成这种小可爱类型了？  
“认识。”爱德华多脸上露出不情愿承认的孩子气。  
当然，没人会喜欢肖恩那烂人，马克表示理解。  
“他是我们公司的唯一投资人。”爱德华多撇了撇嘴。  
“那家伙投资了你的公司？”这回马克是真的有点惊讶了。  
“是我和我朋友的公司。我们在硅谷有一个小小的公司，我是CFO。”爱德华多眼睛亮了亮，“Photo up，现在用户还不是很多，但数量增长很快。也许你没听说过，不过它真的十分有趣。”  
“我知道。”马克说，“我在上面也有一个账号，偶尔分享一些照片，不过没有什么人看。”  
“你也有账号？我加你，我给你点赞！”爱德华多眼都亮了。  
“……”马克想说他既不想加好友，也不需要什么点赞，但是看着男孩小鹿似的眼睛，一时间铁石心肠如他，竟也无法把拒绝说出口。  
他实在不明白加个好友为什么让这孩子如此高兴，再说，他也并不需要别人给他点什么赞。  
Facebook的暴君还是默默掏出了手机。  
刚刚登机之后，为了工作方便，马克已经问索取了wifi，爱德华多高兴地招手叫来空乘，索取了账号密码。  
马克的Photo up账号用的是假名“Mark_N”，N是Z倒转的形状。  
“啊，你关注了我！”爱德华多惊呼。  
“是的。”马克解释，“我关注了App所有创始人。”  
他话音刚落，“biu”的一声系统提示音——“Eduardo_Saverin添加您为好友”。  
马克点了同意。

【2】  
同意添加好友让马克得到了片刻的安静，因为小醉鬼兴致勃勃地开始翻他的Photo up。  
马克的账号除了Photo up的创始人外，便只关注了一些专门发布摄影和分享狗狗的账号。  
尽管粉丝数是0，但马克倒是时不时地使用这个App发布一些照片：他的拖把狗，他看的书的摘录，甚至是吃了一半的披萨、Facebook园区的小狐狸，他还尝试了上面各种各样的滤镜，把照片加工成令人意想不到的效果。  
即使爱德华多是App的创始人之一，他也没想到这些滤镜能这么用。  
因为没有干扰，马克再次把注意力放回自己的笔记本上。  
然而半分钟后，他的Photo up开始biu biu biu biu地发出一个接着一个的系统提示音。  
“您收获了来自Eduardo_Saverin的一颗小红心”  
“您收获了来自Eduardo_Saverin的一颗小红心”  
“您收获了来自Eduardo_Saverin的一颗小红心”  
“您收获了来自Eduardo_Saverin的一颗小红心”  
“您收获了来自Eduardo_Saverin的一颗小红心”  
……  
整整36个，这小醉鬼把他发布的每一张照片一个不落地都点了个红心。  
“……”马克默默地看着App界面。  
“你该添加一些朋友。”爱德华多意犹未尽地说，“或者邀请你的朋友注册。”  
“……不了。”马克说，他的Facebook页面已经够热闹的了，他想了想，又说：“如果你想让你的用户更黏连，那么你们应该跟实名制的网站关联，这样，实名制社交网站上的人际关系就可以平移到你们的App。”  
“你说……Facebook？”爱德华多愣了愣。

马克知道爱德华多为什么选择在这样一个天气糟糕到几乎没有航班的夜晚，冒着大雨也要从纽约赶上前往旧金山的飞机。  
因为就在今天，Facebook并购项目组的组长李维斯·史密斯，经马克授意，向Photo up的团队发出了3000万的收购意向。  
“是的。”马克巧妙地探问他的态度，“你们有向Facebook提出申请合作吗？”  
“没有。”爱德华多斩钉截铁地回答。  
“哦，为什么？”马克问。  
“请再给我一杯威士忌，谢谢！”爱德华多向空乘挥手，很快又得到了一杯酒。  
他咕噜噜地一口气灌下去，把杯子放到一边。  
“你知道吗？”爱德华多探身靠近马克，但头等舱宽敞的位置要做到这一点有点困难，郑重其事地说，“我告诉你一个秘密，没有人知道的秘密。”  
“什么？”马克饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“我讨厌马克·扎克伯格！”爱德华多像鼓起勇气宣布道，并再次强调，“非常讨厌。”  
说完，他打量着马克，疑惑地问：“你为什么不惊讶？”

马克了解过Photo up的创始人团队，这七个孩子都是哈佛的学生，其中CEO、CTO和好几个程序员都就读计算机系，CFO来自经济学院，而PR则是公共关系的学生。  
哈佛经济学院的优等生并没有表面看起来那么傻乎乎，他绝口不提收购的事情，更是巧妙地回避了关于Facebook的话题，马克一时间竟也分不出他是真醉还是装傻。  
但他靠得足够近，马克能闻到他身上清新的古龙水混着威士忌和清冷水汽的味道。  
这种味道意外地让马克有点心猿意马，因此马克的声音罕见地愉悦：“因为很多人和你有一样的想法，所以严格来说，这并不算一个秘密。”  
一个保镖没忍住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，被马克轻飘飘地瞟了一眼后，立刻正襟危坐。

“我以为马克·扎克伯格是硅谷的icon。”爱德华多愣了愣，他坐回位置上，“他们也讨厌马克·扎克伯格，为什么？”  
“那么你为什么讨厌他？”马克反问。  
“很多理由，”爱德华多细数马克的“罪状”简直想都不需要想，“首先，他性格很差，听说他以前经常把实习生骂哭，可见扎克伯格毫无没有尊重他人的意识。”  
马克点点头：“确实，他不但骂哭过实习生，也骂哭过程序员甚至高管。”  
爱德华多道，“其次，扎克伯格是个独裁者，他从不理会用户的意见。”  
“没错，他有一票否定权，所以在Facebook，他说了算。”马克深表认同，“除非你能说服他。”  
“最令人不满的是，”爱德华多板着脸认真说，“他是个很糟糕的运营者，Facebook几户每隔两年，就会发生数据泄漏的丑闻。我真的不明白，为什么会有人愿意使用Facebook，在他们频繁地把用户的数据泄漏出去之后。”  
“这确实是他的失误。”马克承认。  
“每两年一次的失误？”爱德华多非常不满，“再差的考生也知道不能在同一道题上错两次，更何况是那位‘天才的’扎克伯格先生。”  
“对了，”爱德华多挥了挥手，“我还参加过游行，关于Facebook安全问题以及反对社交垄断的游行。”  
“效果怎样？”马克哑然失笑，“我是说游行。”  
“没有用。”爱德华多哼了哼，“垄断衍生傲慢，你能指望一个国王低下他高贵的头颅吗？那是不可能的，昔日的革命者已经变成专横的掌权者了。”

【3】  
飞机经过三小时的飞行，终于降落在了机场。  
马克告诉爱德华多，现在是凌晨一点多了，机场的出租车等待点已经没有待客的出租车和机场的引导人员，问他要不要坐自己的车离开机场。  
“去硅谷？”爱德华多傻乎乎地问。  
“不，去最近的酒店住一晚。”马克说。  
爱德华多听到“酒店”这词，心里漏跳了一拍，然而马克接着说:“现在去硅谷的话，3点半才能抵达。我的建议是明早再打车去。”  
“哦，好。”爱德华多原本提起的心一下子掉了下来，他失落地道。  
马克的保镖把车开了过来，爱德华多这才发现刚刚头等舱的其他乘客竟然都是马克的下属。  
“上来吗？”马克打开车门。  
爱德华多犹豫了一下，蔫蔫地跟了上去。  
汽车绕过机场，开了三分钟，抵达另一边的凯尔特酒店，马克常年在这里有一个房间以供落脚，因此并不需要再开。  
爱德华多拿出身份证明——美国公民，开了一个房间。  
“巴西人？”在电梯里马克看了他手上拿着的卡片一眼。  
“我是巴西裔。”谎言被拆穿，尚未到喝酒法定年龄的爱德华多脸红了一下。  
小家伙看上去确实是困得厉害了，马克甚至能看出他在强撑着不要打哈欠。  
“叮咚——”电梯停在7楼，那是爱德华多房间的楼层。  
“我到了……那么，晚安。”爱德华多看着他。  
“晚安。”马克说。  
但是电梯门开了之后，爱德华多并没有立刻离开，他看着马克，然后仿佛下了很大的决心一样，飞快地吻了马克一下。

那是个很轻的亲吻，仅仅是仓促地擦过马克的嘴唇。  
像不信任人类的小奶猫，从人类手心飞快地偷取一点吃食，然后迅速跑开。  
在亲吻之后，爱德华多迅速往电梯外逃，但是马克反应更快——他擅长捉住一切稍纵即逝的机会。  
马克一把握住爱德华多的手腕，不容置喙地把他掳回电梯内。  
爱德华多没能成功逃跑，他踉跄着跌入马克的双臂间，电梯门在他身后徐徐合上。  
马克什么都没说，既没有问爱德华多为什么吻他，也没有问他想要什么，他只是把青年推到电梯，将他压在冰冷的铁壁上，回吻了过去。

马克的吻比爱德华多的偷吻要凶狠多了，这是个掠夺成性的成年男人的吻，充满欲望和索取。  
8—9—10……21—22……  
电梯里屏幕上显示楼层的数字在一个个地往上跳动。  
Facebook的暴君几乎是霸道地在碾压这个陌生男孩那双柔软的唇瓣。  
“叮咚——”屏幕上停在25这个数字上不再动了。  
“要去我房间吗？”马克给这头明目张胆地勾引他的小骨肉皮最后一次反悔的机会。

25层都是常客预留的房间，几乎没有人，马克把爱德华多推进自己的房间，两人一关上门就拥吻起来。  
爱德华多也有过和看对眼的男孩或女孩上床的经验，但现在发生着的一切，仍旧能算他迄今为止做过的最疯狂的事情——要知道从亲吻这个卷发男人到决定上床甚至还没过去5分钟，而爱德华多连对方的全名都还没来得及问——他并不想浪费几秒的时间去询问对方的名字，因为此刻他的口舌有更重要的用处——亲吻。

他还记得第一眼看到马克时那种陌生的悸动。  
作为头等舱的客人，狼狈登机的爱德华多得到了很好的照顾。就在空乘接过他湿透的风衣时，他鬼使神差地、毫无目的地回头看去。  
然后，爱德华多看到了那个男人。  
那是个有深栗色卷发的年轻男人，首先入目的是两颊的颧骨，使那张脸如同刀削般锋利，钴蓝色的眼睛好像深不见底的海，衬衫袖子挽到手肘上，能看到他骨感的手腕，以及一块酷极了的机械表。  
头等舱还有其他几位客人，可因为他坐在那里，其他人便没有了存在感。  
那个卷发的男人也在打量着自己，表情冷漠，可是就在视线交接的那一刻，爱德华多的心口仿佛被锤子重重砸了一下。  
空乘说了什么他完全没听见，那一刻世界静止了一般。  
但这一刻很短，可能一秒，或者两秒，便转瞬即逝了，世界重新又运转起来。  
然而那一瞬间之后，世界对于爱德华多而言便发生了翻天覆地的变化，全然不同了。  
他回过神，慌忙把自己的视线移开，生怕眼神泄露了心底莫名其妙的心动。  
爱德华多坐在他身边，心如擂鼓。  
因为紧张和淋雨的寒气，他开始不断地打喷嚏，止都止不住的窘迫让他费了好大的力气，才制止住自己不要从头等舱里逃出去。  
然后那个陌生人主动说话了，他对爱德华多说：“我觉得你需要一条毛毯保暖。”  
他的声音就像他的人一样，充满了无机质的冷感，没有多少关心的意思在里面，爱德华多甚至听出了嫌弃。但无论是他的语速还是他说话的腔调，都让爱德华多觉得性感至极。  
对，就像龙舌兰，明明是冰的，但入口却辛辣至极，爱德华多感到半边身体都因为他的嗓音而发软。  
于是，爱德华多请空乘给他一杯威士忌。  
感谢酒精，爱德华多终于拥有足够的勇气和他搭讪，以及把折磨了他整整三小时的那个念头——“和他亲吻是什么感觉”付诸实践。

【4】  
马克把这个主动撩拨自己的小青年牢牢压到墙边继续刚刚在电梯里的亲吻，手则从爱德华多的衣服下摆伸进去，肆意爱抚和玩弄青年紧实的小腹和已经硬着凸起的乳头。  
爱德华多的衣服因为马克亵玩他的手而隆起，没人能看到可怜的乳头是怎么被掐紧揉捏和拉扯，但衣服隆起的地方一刻不停地动着，显示着马克正不停地玩弄着他私密的地方。  
“嗯……别……”爱德华多不由自主地仰起头，用力压抑着粗重的喘息。  
“第一次？”比起他的意乱情迷，马克看上去冷静多了，他一边咬着爱德华多的喉结，一边哑声问。  
“……谁说的！”爱德华多不服气地瞪了他一眼，难道自己表现得就像毫无经验的童子军？这简直是对他性魅力的侮辱，“我不是处男！”  
马克沉沉地笑了两声，仿佛笑话他的意乱情迷。  
他的吻和他的手都是滚烫的，爱德华多几乎要在他的爱抚和亲吻下融化成春水。  
马克始终保持着一种游刃有余的节奏，并且迫使爱德华多进入他的节奏中。  
爱德华多还在争强好胜的年纪，做爱也想要夺取主导权，他颤抖着手摸索着解开了马克的皮带，拉开西装裤的裤链，扯开棉质内裤，然后那个热气腾腾的大家伙就蹦了出来。  
爱德华多贴着墙滑跪下来，漂亮的脸靠近那根紫红色的硕大肉棒。  
“你想要舔它吗？”马克抚摸着他的头发问。  
爱德华多没有回答，他挑衅地自下往上看了马克一眼，然后张嘴含住马克那东西的前端。  
他很少给床伴做这个，毕竟他总是被讨好的那一方，因此很是生涩，等把龟头舔湿，习惯了那股腥膻的味道，他才一点点慢慢地把马克的阴茎纳入口中。  
为了证明自己同样经验丰富，爱德华多很快就吞吐起来，肉棒没有章法地直戳到他的喉口，引起一阵痉挛。  
“很好……”马克长长地吸了一口气，然后配合着南美青年的频率挺胯。  
爱德华多跪在地上，仰着小脸，被马克的阴茎堵得脸色泛红，像鹿一样的大眼睛里涌上生理性的泪水，无法吞咽的唾液随着马克的抽插而从嘴角淌了下来。

这小家伙有一张令男人疯狂的嘴，但马克并不想就这样射出来。  
他抽出自己的东西，把爱德华多拉起来，把他背对着自己重新压在墙上。  
爱德华多的裤子和内裤很快就被脱掉落在地上，马克的手指从他的臀部摸到大腿，真心实意地赞扬：“你有一双值得投保千万的腿。”  
爱德华多正想用腿蹭一蹭撩拨他，哪知道马克话音刚落，忽然扬手一巴掌用力拍在他的臀部。  
“啪”的一声脆响，青年结实挺巧的臀上立刻浮出粉红的掌印。  
爱德华多原本因为欲望而混沌不已的脑袋立刻被这一巴掌打醒，他回头红着眼睛怒瞪马克：“你干什么？！”  
他现在所有的感觉都聚焦在被打了一巴掌的地方，马克打他打得不轻，臀部正火辣辣的痛。  
“随便勾引陌生人的坏孩子难道不应该教育？”马克说，他毫不留情地又往爱德华多另一边臀瓣打了一巴掌，“但不得不说，你有得天独厚的资源。”  
爱德华多两边的臀尖上都被打红了，他又气又羞赧，同时还恐惧着马克再掌掴他，不由自主地扭动着想要远离马克。  
马克没有爱德华多高，但手劲却出乎意料的大，他一手把爱德华多摁得死死的，迫使他向自己翘起可口的臀部，另一只手的手指探进爱德华多的嘴里，用他的唾液沾湿自己的手指后，插进他的肉穴里，甚至没有借助任何润滑的东西。  
“你湿得厉害。”马克一边用手指撑开爱德华多的甬道，一边喘息着说，“看上去不需要再给你扩张……我直接插进去好吗？”  
“……不，不要……”爱德华多一听，面子都不要，立刻示弱。  
他呜咽一声，知道自己现在的姿态多么淫荡，高高翘着臀，股缝的水把腿根都打湿了。  
马克本就不多的耐心很快耗尽，他胡乱摸过安全套戴上，就把自己塞进了小家伙的身体里。  
“啊……”爱德华多扒着墙的手用力抓握了一下，双腿战栗得几乎站不稳，全靠马克的阴茎和他握着自己腰肢的手支撑着。

“好大……太大了……”爱德华多有点委屈。  
“不客气。”马克笑了一声，他体贴地没有立刻抽插，手握住爱德华多有点疲软的阴茎轻轻搓揉，同时在他的后颈脖印上一串湿润温柔的吻，很快，爱德华多的眼神再度变得迷离。  
“你总是这样在飞机上勾引别人吗？这是你的惯用伎俩？”马克咬着他的耳朵逗弄，“告诉我，你其实是骨肉皮？”  
“哼，我才不是骨肉皮……”爱德华多扒着墙愤愤不平，“都是骨肉皮来找我的……”  
“等你们的小公司价值上千万的时候或会有骨肉皮勾搭你了，小家伙。”马克笑了，“但比起骨肉皮，我想，你可以先用这双腿和这个可爱的屁股，跟马克·扎克伯格谈条件。”  
他揉捏着爱德华多肉感的臀，手指深深陷入到肌肤里，意有所指地说，“比如，让他更注重‘安全问题’。”  
“他会买账的。”马克说。

【5】  
马克·扎克伯格当然会买账，Facebook的暴君不再忍耐，他扣住爱德华多的腰，开始用力抽送，粗壮的肉棒被淫水泡得油光水滑，一整根抽出又重新被贪吃的小穴吞没。  
爱德华多不断被身后的人顶向墙壁，他如同暴风雨中小舟，只能本能地扶住墙，好使自己不被马克顶散了架。  
肉体碰撞的声音混合着两人交缠在一起的喘息，爱德华多感到自己像又淋了一场雨，浑身又热又湿，不停地淌水。  
他的呻吟在马克有力的撞击中渐渐带上了哭腔，过于强烈的快感一寸寸地侵蚀着他的脊椎。  
“……唔……慢点……”他啜泣着，却不由自主地翘起臀部迎合着身后的暴君。  
“叫我马克。”马克咬着他耳朵，一边抽送一边掌掴他被充分蹂躏而早就布满红印和指痕的臀肉，“马克……马克·扎克伯格的马克。”  
“啪”的一声，马克的手掌落下，火热的疼痛让爱德华多短促地呻吟了一声，身体因为过度羞耻而猛烈地抖了一下。  
高潮来得毫无预兆，他白浊的精液喷洒在了墙上。  
“你真会吸……”马克被他高热的甬道咬得头皮发麻。  
“呜……停，停下来……”爱德华多哀求道，射精的时候仍在挨操这感觉可不太妙。  
马克显然想把爱德华多从一个巅峰顶上另一个巅峰，而这种感觉是爱德华多从来没有体会过的，他恐惧这未知的失控。  
马克怎么会因为他的求饶而真的放过他？  
“你的CEO知不知道，当他翘首期盼的时候，”马克一边操他，一边持续不断地掌掴他的臀部，“啪啪”的清脆声响不绝于耳，“自己的CFO正向陌生男人摇着小屁股，紧紧夹着一根阴茎在哭着挨操？”  
“你是个混蛋……呜……”爱德华多像个不甘愿接受惩罚的孩子一样哽咽着，他连足趾都紧紧地蜷缩在一起，“呜……我……我爸爸都没有打过我……”  
“或许你可以叫我daddy，小家伙。”马克心情愉悦地说。  
“想得美……混蛋……！”爱德华多一边哭一边骂，分不出是羞恼更多还是快感更强烈，“我爸每年给我上百万……你是哪里来的混蛋就想让我叫你daddy，要点脸！”  
“你不是第一个这么骂我的人。”马克说，一边继续掌掴他，“而且上百万算什么，你要，我倒是可以给你。”  
说着，爱德华多又挨了好几下。  
“别打了，呜，求你……求你了……”硬的行不通，爱德华多只好老老实实服软哀求。  
“叫我daddy？”马克恶劣地要求。  
“不要……！啊！”爱德华多刚拒绝，屁股上又挨了重重一下，马克的巴掌把他形状漂亮的屁股打出一阵肉浪。  
“daddy……呜……”爱德华多简直要疯了，“daddy……求您……”  
“乖孩子。”马克的欲望得到满足，他握着爱德华多的腰发狠地抽送了几下，终于也射了出来。  
马克喘着粗气捏住爱德华多的下颚，把他汗湿的脸拧过来热烈地吮咬他潮红柔软的唇。

这场疯狂的性爱持续好几小时。  
马克是个十足十的控制狂，并且经验老道，这一点他深深地体会到了，哪怕是他骑在马克身上，马克也要牢牢把控住他晃动身体的节奏。  
做到后面，爱德华多体力有点不支了。  
在纽约雨夜的奔波、飞机上的几杯威士忌，以及被打乱的生物钟都让他困顿不已。  
“不要了……我想睡觉……”爱德华多在马克的抽送中可怜兮兮地哀求。  
“最后一次了。”马克亲吻了一下他的唇，“乖。”  
“别把我当孩子！”爱德华多拼命挠马克的后背，在那片汗湿的皮肤上挠出一道道交错的红痕，“你是不是有恋童癖！喜欢跟小孩做爱！”  
“刚刚叫我daddy的是谁？”他那口无遮拦的少爷脾气真是让马克又好笑又生气，“又是哪门子的小孩会摇着屁股勾引成年人？”  
“你逼我的！”爱德华多呜咽着又挠了他两下。  
“我是让你叫我daddy，可没有逼你勾引我！”马克挨了几下，后背的挠痕被汗水浸湿，便有点灼热的痛，然而这点刺痛却愈发激起马克的肆虐欲，“别挠了，你是猫咪吗？”  
“哼！”爱德华多本来就挠那么几下，现在又忍不住多挠了马克好几道。  
“欠操。”马克被他挠烦了，拔出阴茎，把这个嚣张的小家伙翻过来，让他像刚成年的小雌兽一样跪趴在床上，然后揉着那肉感紧致的臀部重新把自己贲张的肉棒塞进湿漉漉的小肉洞里。  
“啊……混……混蛋！”爱德华多哭得脸上乱七八糟的。  
他已经射不出什么东西了，但身体却仍被动地接受着快感并诚实地做出取悦男人的反应，不断扭动着身体，呻吟着小声哭个不停，直到马克捏着他的后颈，把他操得喷了水。  
马克仍旧戴着安全套，这已经是酒店放在床边的最后一个了。他埋在爱德华多的身体深处，痛痛快快地射了出来，尽管隔着那层薄膜，爱德华多却敏感得像被内射了一般。

【6】  
尽管昨晚纵欲过度，但爱德华多规律的生物钟仍旧发挥着强大的作用，还不到8点，他就痛苦地醒了。  
睡眠不足让他脑袋一阵钝痛，昨晚做完后的事情爱德华多已经不太记得起来了。  
唯一模糊有印象的，是马克要给他清理身体，自己因为困得要命死活不愿意，赖在床上打滚。  
也不知道是怎么被马克扔到浴缸的，爱德华多只记得自己想睡觉想疯了，马克还给他洗个没完没了，弄得他最后半是不管不顾地发酒疯，半是撒娇地哭着对马克daddy、daddy地乱叫一气，求马克让自己直接睡在浴缸里也行，地板上也行，总之赶紧让他睡觉。  
这段记忆冒出来的时候，爱德华多简直恨不得自我了断，这比哈佛期末考前参加裸奔马拉松时，看到自己爸妈迎面走来还要让人尴尬一万倍。  
幸好马克还沉沉地睡在他身边，没有醒来的意思，不然爱德华多简直不知道要怎么面对这个世界。  
他小心翼翼地退出马克的臂弯，尽量不发出任何声音，抱过自己的衣服跑到浴室换上又匆匆洗了把脸。  
出来的时候马克还在熟睡，爱德华多看了他一眼，蹑手蹑脚地打开门，忍着身体的酸痛，飞快地溜了。

早上打车容易多了，在酒店前台的帮助下，爱德华多很快约了一辆车，抵达硅谷的时候已经10点多。  
他在硅谷给亚当他们租了一整栋带小花园的别墅，爱德华多一敲门，亚当像只小狗一样扑出来抱住他，“爱德，你总算来了！我等你一上午了！”  
爱德华多摸了摸学弟的卷发，不知怎么的，又想起了马克，顿时心虚得不行：“昨晚纽约雷暴，飞机都停飞了，只好坐今早的过来。”  
“现在也不算迟！”亚当往爱德华多身后看了看，“律师呢？”  
他们是学生团队，连法务都没有，之前肖恩的投资已经让他们几个受宠若惊地忙乱了好一段时间。  
昨天知道Facebook发出收购意向的时候，爱德华多立刻用家里的关系，联系上了硅谷一个非常有经验的律所。  
“他们下午才会来，”爱德华多笑了笑安抚他，“别急，在这之前，让我们先来看看大家的想法。”  
“当然。”亚当说，他把爱德华多拉进屋子里，“我已经等不及了。”

3000万对这些学院男孩而言并不是小数目，他们是一个七人的小团队，在这件事上态度也甚为分歧。  
好几个男孩认为Facebook是个不错的买家，并归Facebook也能让这个App得到更多的流量和用户；要么这个App能表现3000万也是个很不错的数目。  
而亚当他们则认为这个App不只值3000万，他们还可以使它更壮大下去，做到5000万甚至上亿。  
因为如果它的天花板是3000万的话，那么肖恩·帕克为什么要投资它？  
“可是Facebook这样一个社交帝国，为什么要收购我们这个还只有两百万用户的小东西？”爱德华多问，“而且花3000万？”  
“或许Facebook认为我们很有发展的潜力，又或者Facebook在图片分享领悟正缺乏一个做得不错的App——它确实缺乏，而我们也的确做得不错。”亚当说。  
“当然，Facebook收购我们后，直接冷藏，然后使用我们的软件内核，重新打造他们的照片分享品牌，你知道的，占据市场常用的手段。”爱德华多提醒他们，“不要忘了，马克·扎克伯格是个怎样的人。”  
男孩们都面面相觑，一时间恐慌了起来。倒是亚当，冷不丁地问：“爱德，你的腰怎么了？”  
爱德华多愣了愣，立刻意识到自己坐在椅子上太不老实了。  
他不但浑身散了架似的，屁股还痛，昨天挨的打，那火辣的感觉今天还没完全消退下去。  
要命的是，他总是错觉，好像马克的大东西还在里面一样，这种异物感让爱德华多相当不自在，使他完全没法在椅子上安稳坐着。  
他已经为了不引人注意而刻意地小幅度变换着姿势，却没想到还是被亚当发现了。  
“昨晚……在机场里坐了一整夜，”爱德华多不得不硬着头皮撒谎，“把腰扭到了。”  
“难怪今天你的衣服有点皱（这太不‘爱德华多’了），”亚当诚恳地道歉，“我昨天不该在电话里这么慌张地要你立刻来硅谷的。”  
“这确实是一件必须立刻赶回来的要事。”爱德华多继续心虚道，谎言越滚越大，他不着痕迹地用手抚平自己的衣角——该死的马克。

Photo up的小团队整整花了三天讨论研究应对Facebook的方案，爱德华多为他们请了非常有经验的律师，同时研读了硅谷数不清的并购案。  
尽管高度紧绷让他很疲倦，但爱德华多晚上总是一进入梦乡，就会梦到那个卷发的控制狂。  
有一次，他甚至在活色生香的春梦中脸红耳赤地醒来。  
尽管知道马克是个十足的混蛋，但是爱德华多还是不得不承认，那个晚上的经历是他至今所体验过的最火辣的。  
可是那个男人一次都没有找过他，Photo up上也没有任何互动。  
显然，马克跟他一样，把那个夜晚当成旅途中的一段小插曲，它没有前奏，也没有结尾，只把最激昂的那部分表演完就结束了。

到了和Facebook约定的日子，肖恩一大清早就开着他那辆骚包红色跑车来到房子前，说要接他们去Facebook。  
这还是爱德华多第一次进入Facebook的园区。  
亚当很喜欢这里，他以前总是持续不断地在爱德华多耳边唠叨这个园区有多么美妙和人性化，又有多少隐藏的电影文化、游戏文化细节装饰，这个园区简直像宅男最喜欢的那种工作乐园，如果Photo up也能做大，他也想搞一个这样的园区。  
“爱德，你看，那个糖果屋灵感来自查理的巧克力工厂，还有，那个自行车共园区，骇客帝国！”刚走进园区，亚当就兴奋起来了。  
“我觉得我们应该给等会儿的洽谈更多注意力，而不是这些糖果屋和共享单车。”爱德华多不得不无奈地提醒他。  
“别这么正经无趣，”肖恩拍了拍爱德华多的肩膀，然后竖起食指摇晃了一下，还对爱德华多抛了一个媚眼，“一个无趣的团队怎么能做得出有趣的产品？”  
“我认为帕克先生说得对，爱德，你真的应该用更放松更有趣的眼光来审视这个世界。”亚当附和。  
看在上帝的份上！  
爱德华多极力忍住翻白眼和吐槽的冲动，谁不想做有趣的人呢，但现在负责保护Photo up和为一切资金问题买单的人可不是肖恩而是他！

肖恩把他们带到Facebook主楼的一间会议室，很快，负责并购的李维斯·史密斯来了。  
他带来了一份非常详尽的并购方案，提出的价钱比之前的3000万多了整整2000万，同时并购方案上还标注了会保留整个团队的核心人员。  
所有条件看上去都比大家之前讨论和揣测的最好的情况还要完美。  
“我知道你们不能立刻下决定。”在花了大半小时详细解释了Facebook开出的条件后，李维斯说，“我们希望一周后能得到你们团队的答复，如果同意，我们会开始拟定合同。”  
爱德华多正想说什么，一个年轻人推门进来:“请问哪位是萨维林先生？”  
“我是。”爱德华多站起来。  
“我是扎克伯格先生的助理，林特·斯达克。”他跟爱德华多握了握手，“扎克伯格先生想见你，请跟我来。”  
“他想见你做什么？”亚当慌张地用嘴型问。  
“放松。”爱德华多向他打了个手势，并在嘴上做了个拉链的动作，示意自己不在的时候，亚当必须谨慎说话以免漏了他们团队的底。  
“扎克伯格先生想见我？”爱德华多跟着林特穿过工业风格的大型开放工作空间。  
“或许为了表达诚意？”林特对他眨了眨眼，“他可是相当喜爱Photo up，自从你们上线后，就一直在用了。”  
爱德华多愣了愣:“他有Photo up的账号？”  
“当然。”林特说，“这个项目相当吸引他，不过他使用的是小号，毕竟是‘名人’。”  
“哦，对了，”小助理神秘兮兮地说，“扎克伯格先生跟平时报道上有点儿不一样。”  
“不一样？”爱德华多不明白他指的是什么。  
“你知道的，T恤运动裤。”林特耸了耸肩，“但那也不过是媒体一而再再而三强调的刻板印象，而且今年他还在做一整年穿衬衫打领带的挑战，这导致很多人第一次见他的时候都会有点儿不适应。”  
说着，他们来到一个全透明的办公室面前。  
“好了，扎克伯格先生就在这个‘金鱼缸’里，萨维林先生，请进。”林特为爱德华多打开门但是并不跟着他进去，只留在外面。  
等爱德华多走进办公室，林特体贴地为他们关上门。

一个男人坐在电脑后的转椅上，背对着爱德华多，正在看手上的文件。  
他穿着衬衫，袖口半挽起，露出干练骨感的手腕，手腕上戴着一只酷极了的机械表。  
听见办公室的门被关上，社交帝国的暴君转过身。  
该死的，他还打着领带——这是爱德华多看到他的脸后，空白的脑子里唯一出现的一句话。  
“我加了2000万，李维斯也跟你们解释了吧，承诺保证你们整个核心团队在之后App的发展过程中的控制权。”马克·扎克伯格放下手上的文件，看着站在自己面前呆若木鸡的小青年。  
“怎样，没让你白叫daddy吧？”他翘起嘴角。

爱德华多的脸一下子红透了。

FIN


End file.
